Diva Swans
by 90s bby
Summary: Bella is the youngest half-sister of Diva's Rosalie and Tanya Swan. So what happens when Bella comes to live with her father and sister's in Forks? And her boyfriend Edward Cullen comes to attend La Push Boarding school just to be with her? So what happens when these Diva sisters want hot guitar player / singer Edward Cullen? Changed the title.
1. Bella's coming to town

_Diva Swans_

**Disclaimer: don't own anything mentioned in the following chapters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Summary: **_Bella is the youngest half-sister of Diva's Rosalie and Tanya Swan. So what happens when Bella comes to live with her father and sister's in Forks? And her boyfriend Edward Cullen comes to attend La Push Boarding school just to be with her? So what happens when these Diva sisters want hot guitar player / singer Edward Cullen? _

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Im so gonna miss you" I said sighing as I kissed Edward my boyfriend. He gave me my favorite smile, his famous crooked smile, "I love you, you know that right" he told me hold my waist tight.

I nodded, "I love you too" I whispered against his lips as I reached for them.

We kissed heavily, "say it again"

I laughed quietly, "I love you" kiss "I love you" kiss "I love you"

He kissed me with force, "and never forgets it" I added. He laughed.

"_All passengers heading towards Seattle, Washington please head towards area 28A for boarding; all passengers heading towards Seattle, Washington please head towards area 28A for boarding" _the announcer spoke out. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'll see you soon okay" he promised, I forced a smile on my face.

I kissed him one last time and went to board the plane.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

_**Never forget that I love you baby**_

I almost cried as I saw the message. I looked out the window and saw Edward's bronze hair stick out, I waved goodbye and blowed him a kiss as we stared to fly. He caught it and placed it on his heart and made and X over his heart to keep it there.

"Missing someone already" the old women next to me in first class asked me. I looked over at her, and nodded not trusting my voice.

"Don't worry honey, I have a feeling you will see him again," she told me.

I smiled; "I hope so too" I whispered with a broken heart.

"My name is Sulpicia Volturi," she told me.

"Im Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella" I told her.

"Bella suits you just fine darling" she told me, I blushed. We kept a conversation going and my mind wasn't lost into Edward as I thought it would be.

I took another plane towards Port Angeles from there headed to Forks.

* * *

"Bella" my half- older sister Rosalie said happily as I opened the door; she hugged me tight, "Can't breathe" I said with no air. Her twin sister Tanya came out as well and just smiled at me,

Charlie helped me with my bags up to the room me, Rosalie and Tanya have to share. Tanya explained a little rudely that the twin bed in the corner of the window was mine, and the twin bunk beds over each other were her's and Rosalie and to not even think about sitting or looking at them.

As I put my stuff away I heard voices downstairs. I put on my earphones and listened to Green day, Edward got me hooked up to them.

I finished packing my clothes and started putting up pictures of Me, Edward and our friends above my wall closest to my bed.

It was me and Edward him hugging me from behind, we had snuck out to go to a concert that night; which got me sent here.

"You scored that" Tanya and Rosalie asked at the same time; I haven't even heard them come in, "yeah, it's Edward my boyfriend" I explained.

"Well…was anyway" Tanya sneered out, I looked at her confused, "im…im sorry" I stuttered.

"What Tanya means is that….you far away thousands of miles away" Rosalie begun

"And that means he's cheating on you…probably sleeping with a girl right now" Tanya finished. I felt like crying, "No…no Edward's not like that; maybe…maybe his band members but…" I got cut off.

"He's in a band?" Tanya asked licking her lips and looking at the picture of Edward.

I nodded; "yeah guitar and sometimes we would sing when they need a girl's voice" it came out in whisperer.

* * *

I didn't eat much at dinner but it didn't really matter; I met Emmett McCarthy a huge built guy that seemed to love Rosalie with all his heart, he was funny too; made me almost forget almost what Tanya and Rosalie said about Edward….almost

"So what's between you and Emmett?" I asked as I got out of the bath room in my Simple PJ's. She sat on the top bunk, with her legs falling over the edge.

I wore sexy nightgowns whenever Edward would come visit me in the night; I smiled at the memory "Hello" a annoyed Rosalie snapped her fingers to get my attention, "sorry lost in a memory" I said quietly.

"Anyway…me and Emmett are nothing, he has a huge crush on me that everyone knows but…not yet" she told me with a smirk.

"You're using him" I replied with disappointment at my sister.

"Just a little" she said with pinching two fingers together.

"So…were you thinking about Edward" Tanya said coming into the room with the same night gown only in light pink.

"Yeah…I miss him so much" I felt like crying, "im going to sleep now"

"Goodnight" Rosalie and Tanya talked some more completely ignoring me.

I felt sad…Edward still hadn't texted me like he promised.

**Review**


	2. Posse

_Diva Swans_

**Disclaimer: don't own anything mentioned in the following chapters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

I promised Bella I would see her again and I would. I convinced my adopted parents Esme and Carlisle to send me to la Push Boarding school for boys.

They agreed immediately and we all moved they enrolled me and my little brother Ben; along with James who was part of the band we formed.

I was tempted to call and even text Bella but I was planning something better, as soon as we got to our house all unpacked, Dad got a job at the hospital while mom did her online magazine thing.

I hacked into dad's files when I went to help him carry stuff to his office and while he was tending some patients I found out where Bella lives.

I was nervous as hell…and I don't even know why.

I knocked, I heard voices and the door opened to a blond with blue eyes she looked at me up and down as if I were a piece of meat, "can I help you" she said seductively and licked her lips. If I didn't love Bella I would totally fuck her…but since I do love Bella, "im looking for Bella" I told her.

She frowned; "come in" she said, "who's this" another blonde with strawberry highlights asked the blonde form the door.

"Edward!" I heard Bella scream; I love making her smile, I kissed her until the two blonde's interrupted us. Bella blushed more than ever and the blondes were giving her the bitch brow.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Isabella" the strawberry highlight blonde said a little harshly; she is so lucky she's a girl.

"Rosalie, Tanya this is Edward" Bella pointed to each of the blonde's I just nodded, "Edward these are Rosalie and Tanya my older twin half-sisters"

"You never told me you had sisters?" I said slightly confused n why she would lie to me, she looked down, and 'I have my reason"

I was about to ask what reasons when the door opened, a middle aged man with tan skin brown eyes and hair as Bella came in, he did a double look at me.

"Hello" he said I heard the curiosity and possibly threat in his voice, "Hello sir, and im Edward Cullen, and Bella's boyfriend" I said politely, Parents love me.

He showed confusion in his expression then looked at Bella, "you never said you had a boyfriend, you Isabella" he said to her.

"Yeah why have you been hiding him?" Tanya said as she touched my arm, I flinched and moved away from her.

"So Edward are you hear for the weekend or what?" Bella's dad asked me.

"No sir, I'll be attending La Push boarding school" I said in full authority"

"Good school" Charlie said, "will you be staying for dinner Edward?" Bella asked me, they all looked at me, and "maybe next time, love, I should be getting back to my parents" I said to her. She walked me to the door and I kissed her hand good-bye, she blushed.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Why didn't you mention having a boyfriend, young lady" dad ambushed me as I made my way to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Because you guys would scare him away" I said innocently, something I learned from Edward.

Dad gave up my puppy dog look, "did you know he was coming?" Rose asked me, I shook my head, as I put the casserole in the oven to bake.

"no he surprised me" I said happily, "maybe that's why he didn't text me last night' I was so happy nothing could ruin my happiness, "see Tanya Edward would never cheat on me….he came all this way just to see me and attend that Boarding School his parents have been trying to send him too" I pointed out.

She gave me her bitch face.

* * *

I spent all night texting to Edward that I woke up late for school, I dressed in a maxi skirt some sandals underneath it and a long button sleeve shirt with a belt around my waist with my messenger bag and I was good to go.

Rosalie scoffed, "what?" I asked, "your outfit its…" she was cut off my Tanya, "it's for the summer Isabella not for Forks" she insisted.

I shrugged, "I don't care, im the one wearing it not the people of forks" I said as we got into Rosalie's car.

* * *

Everyone looked at me or whistled as I walked by, I didn't look at them or gave them nay ideas; I became friends with a girl in my French class her name was Angela and she didn't seem to judge me at all.

We got lunch and headed outside to the benches, "So" a girl around barely 5 feet came up to us with her posse and interrupted my conversation with Angela.

"Can I help you?" I asked a little rudely.

"My name is Alice Brandon and im the fashion queen around here got it" she sneered. Damn for being little bitch got attitude.

"Okay miss fashion queen" I said ending our conversation and went back to talking about the dancing coming up.

"You aren't seriously going to that are you?" the fashion bitch said going into our conversation, "your still here" I pointed out.

She grinned and sat down in front of us, "only lame people go to school dances" Alice pointed out, "thanks for the 411" I said making it clear that I didn't want to talk to her anymore….she didn't get the fucking memo.

"Why bother going you won't win the being queen of the dance anyway" Alice said with a smug smile on her face.

"Remember when I asked for your opinion, yeah me neither" I talked back, "let's go Angela" I grabbed Angela's hand and we left a stunned little girl with a posse.

**Review**

**Update ever 5-10 comments**


End file.
